Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3460535-20150907222259
Here is what I wanted to talk about a few nights ago.. Warning message might be upsetting or way TMI.. Okay the past thursday night evening my girlfriend and I went out for an evening dinner, the place was nice but dark and kind of dimly light. So I come back to find our seat after going to the bathroom and the place being big and kind of dark I get a little lost. Then suddenly my wrist is grabbed and I'm pulled down to sit at a bar stool. However I'm not greeted by my gf I'm greeted by Becky a somewhat old friend we knew from college whom is I guess you can says sort of an "F girl", we haven't seen in a while. I was shocked and a little annoyed to see her, I tried to get up and leave but she stopped me and smiled to me told me she got off work and asked to buy me a beer. I nicely told her no thanks I'm good, then thinking after all this time I met be single, she told me that she and her sister are going to a party soon and I could be her date. I still told her no, then seing the tensor bandage on my arm she can tell I've been injured she is like oh poor baby you've been hurt!, (touching me where she shouldn't) she tells me would you like a nice massage? Then a big jock like guy on the stool across is like "Yeah man go for it!" and he tells me "that girl likes you man! geeks like you are so lucky". I was like how are you calling a geek? I just give him a mad look ,then standing up he considers my big size and he gets the message to back off. So the guy asks her out and she tells him forget it loser you aren't invited. Then he leaves telling me you're lucky man, it could be a good night for you haha" (making an obscene hand symbol). Then my girlfriend shows up and she is like oh there you are hon, I was worried I got lost coming back from the bathroom and it looks like you did too. Then Jen stares and looks like she is about to spit nails, and asks Becky what she thinks she is doing talking to me? Becky gets up and laughs with shock and asks us if we seriously still dating after all this time? She tells her yeah have a problem with that? I tell her how happy we are and how I feel about our relationship. She is like oh my god, who would have though you two would stayed together for so long? She tells Becky to get over her jealously already and they used to be such good friends. She says You knew I liked him, and you asked him out?" friends don't steal guys from each other! She tells Becky what she told her years before that I didn't feel the same way about Becky and I was the one who asked her out and had no idea Becky liked me that much. She says yeah but I told you I liked him, she says um no you didn't.. and they argue about it for a few minutes. That jock guy comes by buzzed on a few drinks now and says "my man! you're the man! take them both! have a threesome!, Jen gets offended and starts to walk off nearly crying. I leave too and Becky is like you know if you ever change your mind call me sometime bye bye. Then we leave Jen just sitting in the passenger seat slowly crying and I feel terrible and I tell her how sorry I am about everything. She tells me how sorry she is too and asks me to just never speak to that ***** again I tell I certainly will not. Then still hunrgy of course we just go A&W get a quick meal and go home. So we just sit and talk about it for a while, with me reflecting for a little bit about how I possibly tore apart a friendship. Then after a little while we kind of laugh about how stupid she really is and how she is really not worth the trouble and how she was a horrible friend anyways. Then we begun cuddling and making out and soon the windows got all steamed up like they haven't been in a long time (I'll leave it at that).